


heart

by Silver_Lady



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Demons Run, Drabble, Gen, Good men don't need rules, Legends, Meta, The Doctor helps, The Doctor is a Legend, The Doctor is all heart, The Oncoming Storm (Doctor Who), the lonely god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24408265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Lady/pseuds/Silver_Lady
Summary: There are whispers all across the universe. The many faced god will come and he will save us.
Relationships: The Doctor (Doctor Who) & Companion(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	heart

There are whispers all across the universe. _The many faced god will come and he will save us._

Voices crying in their minds, crying out in different languages and forms of communication.

He is a legend, a myth.

The Lonely God, The Oncoming Storm. He is not what they expect (he always asks your name and he always treats you like an equal and you forget for a time that you are not, you could never be his equal)

Every hard decision that you can’t make he will be there to make it for you and carry the consequences of it through all of time and space. He is burdened by them and you can see it in his eyes. And if you stand against him, if you try to hurt someone, anyone he cares about then run.

(„Good men don’t need rules”, he says on an asteroid known only by its riddle, full of anger and rage and fear, „today is not the day to find out why i have so many”, he says facing down the people who tried to get to him through the people he loves. And he’s right, good men don’t need rules but this is not a story about a good man because he was born like that. This is a story about a good ~~alien~~ man who became so because he had to. Because the universe is dark and unforgiving and the only thing we can do to fight it is by being kind)

For some he is a savior, a saving grace, a kind word, a helping hand. He is the sun rising over a blue sky, he is hope and love and heart. He is the knowledge that a new day will always come. Come with me, he says to a stranger, I can protect you, I can help you, I see you, are the things he doesn’t say but you know them. They resonate inside your bones and you trust him

(You trust him even as you die, as you help him and for one moment you shine as bright as the sun. He will remember you and mourn your death forever. He never forgets someone he couldn’t help and he will blame himself until the end of time that he couldn’t save you, but he will go on because he couldn’t cope otherwise)

For others he is the warrior, the sword gleaming in the moonlight. He is the fire burning everything in its path, the thunder and the lightning striking down his vengeance upon all. He is wrath, he is justice, he is unstoppable.

They dare not speak his name, for fear of conjuring him.

(Oncoming Storm, Destroyer of Worlds those who meet him understand why those names follow him. And maybe it is right and just what he does but every villain is a hero in its mind)

He is the stars gleaming in the night sky bringing light in the vast darkness of space.

Those who encounter him love him and hate him in equal measure. He is chaos and he is order.

Sometimes he is alone (the Doctor alone is never a good thing) usually he has a companion. A human or not, it doesn’t matter, what matters is that he is not alone (he needs someone to pull him back from the abyss, to remind him of the little things. He is alien but he is so human, he denies it of course, Time Lord thinking and such but there isn’t another species in the Universe that rages so against injustices, that fights to the last one for causes they believe in, that don’t give up for whatever reason, that go where no one has gone before simply because they can, how could they not)

Maybe that’s why he loves Earth so much because they are so much like him, the good: seeing the wonders of the Universe, traveling for the sake of discovery, helping people just because they can, because it’s the right thing to do, never giving up even when the odds are against you.

And the bad: the rage and the ruthlessness. The scorched earth policy and the merciless attitude towards those who try to hurt them. That’s so human.

He’s all heart and the heart can be a terrible wicked thing.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know. Hope you enjoy it!


End file.
